


hajikeru sexy beauty

by asakuraa1



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: Yukina listens to Pastel Palettes cover of DISCOTHEQUE.





	hajikeru sexy beauty

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's me back at it again with yukiaya  
> i had this in my drafts for like a month and now i decided to finish it

“Did you hear? Pastel Palettes released a new cover song!”

“Seriously? I’ve got to check that out.”

“They covered DISCOTHEQUE and Aya-chan sounds really good!”

 

Yukina’s ears couldn’t ignore this conversation. She was at the record shop looking for new music to listen to. She set down the record she was holding and walked out of the store without buying anything and head straight for home.

 

_ “Pastel Palettes released a new cover, huh? I should check it out.”  _ Yukina thought. Roselia was on friendly terms with Pastel Palettes, due to the fact they each have a Hikawa sister in their bands. Yukina also got on friendly terms with the vocalist of Pastel Palettes; Maruyama Aya. Since they’re the oldest out of all five vocalists, it makes sense that they would get along. At first, Yukina thought that she couldn’t get along with Aya at all. They’re both pretty different; considering band themes and their interests. Somehow; in some mysterious way, they grew to have a friendly relationship. Aya was also friends with Lisa so maybe that was another reason. 

 

Yukina opened the door to her house, only to be greeted by silence. Her parents must be out, she thought. She quickly rushed up to her room, heading towards her laptop. She opened it and immediately searched for the new Pastel Palettes cover.

“Discotheque? What an odd name…” Yukina muttered. Not thinking too much about it, Yukina pressed play.

She was hit by jazziness in Aya’s voice. The song was quite jazz-like itself, using a lot of bass elements.

_ “Shirasagi-san played well in this song.”  _ Yukina thought. The bass was very noticeable in a song this. Aya’s voice was smooth, unlike their other covers; her voice was normally soft but in this song it was strong. The chorus came and Yukina found herself humming. Indeed, it was a catchy song.

Yukina froze when some certain words were said. She paused the song and went back a couple seconds.

_ “Hajikeru sexy beauty” _ was what Yukina thought she heard and she was correct. Yukina felt her mind go blank. Maruyama Aya? The Maruyama Aya, saying hajikeru sexy beauty? That phrase in particular? Yukina was baffled but she didn’t question it. She let the song continue until it was done. Yukina closed her laptop and went straight for her phone, messaging Aya.

 

**Yukina:** I listened to the new Pastel Palettes cover of DISCOTHEQUE. It was quite good.

**Aya:** Ah, thank you very much! If there’s anything you think I should work on, don’t hesitate to call me out!

 

That was another thing that Yukina found interesting about Aya. She’s always willing to improve and do better than her last performance. 

 

**Yukina:** I’ll be sending those later but first I’d like to say that your hajikeru sexy beauty part was great.

**Aya:** Haha, that was really embarrassing to record but thank you!

**Aya:** If you don’t mind, do you want to have a vocal training session with me this weekend?

**Yukina:** That sounds perfect. Does 1 pm work for you?

**Aya:** That works fine! I’ll see you on the weekend.

**Yukina:** As will I

 

“A training session with Maruyama-san doesn’t sound bad. I should start making our warm up regimen.” Yukina said, grabbing a pen and paper. To be honest, she wasn’t the biggest fan of Aya’s voice at first but as she got to know her, it was a voice that purely unique and easily distinctable. In fact, she really likes Aya’s voice. Maybe someday in the future; Pastel Palettes and Roselia will have a joint live and they’ll sing together on stage, their voices resounding in harmony. United by the force they knew as music.


End file.
